MonochromeClan
''Welcome to MonochromeClan, Clan of the shade spectrum; Oh, hello there~! I'm Rosewater, one of the members of MonochromeClan. Welcome! We're always happy to see another cat with shades. Sadly, if you are colorful, our leader Ironstar has to send you out to ColorClan. While he doesn't think that cats that are completely colored are evil, he still wants this Clan to be as monochrome as it possibly can due to it's name. Thankfully, he is much more lenient than Wishstar of ColorClan, who believes that we are evil. She's tried to send many cats over here that could have become great warriors. About; In MonochromeClan, you have to be shaded (black, gray, or white) to remain in the Clan. Cats that are born with very colorful fur (very dark brown is generally allowed, as are very dark tinted grays) and eyes (very dark or very pale eyes are generally allowed) are often shunned once they reach apprentice rank. However, there is an exception: If a colorful cat can prove their worth and not end up with colorful kin, they are allowed to stay. If they cannot prove their worth or if they end up producing colorful kin, then the colorful cat and their colorful kin will be sent out of the Clan to live as either loners or as a member of ColorClan. They tend to be much more lenient than ColorClan cats, however, as Ironstar has allowed many colorful cats to stay within the Clan even if they produce colorful kin. He's not prejudiced; he just wants to keep the Clan as monochrome as possible because of its name. If the name were to change suddenly, then he would have no problem with non-monochrome cats joining the Clan... The cats of ColorClan are sick of putting up with their prejudiced leader. Life for their "rival" Clan has gotten riskier with the monochrome deputy. They (the ColorClan cats) want to rebel against Wishstar and have ColorClan and MonochromeClan form one Clan: HarmonyClan (to go with the fact that all of the cats would live in harmony together, despite any differences.) Ironstar is willing to help, but not all of the cats want him to do so. Join; Contact Mello on this page's talkpage to join! Allegiances; Leader; Ironstar Muscular, handsome, well-liked, lenient, kind, sleek, short-haired, smooth-furred, broad-shouldered, steely-gray, black, and white patched tom with long, sharp claws, large, pointed ears, an unusually pink nose, and dark greenish-gray eyes. Wants to help ColorClan. Rosewater's mate. Berrykit, Mosskit, Soundkit, and Ghostkit's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Apprentice; Moonpaw ''Deputy; Nightbite A black she-cat with a ginger chest. Roleplayed by Meadow.'' ''Medicine Cat; Fleetwing A glossy white furred tom with deep amber eyes, and a black locket of fur on his chest. Roleplayed by Leaf.'' : Apprentice; Graypaw ''Warriors; Steelshine Sleek, harsh, yet nicer when warmed up to, silver and black tabby she-cat with a dense, smooth coat, white forepaws, a long tail, and black eyes. Uncertain about the idea of helping their "rival" Clan, but admits Wishstar has gone off the deep end, especially after she denied several cats Clanship. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Soulfeather'' Laid-back, cocky, often smart-alecky, fluffy, slightly spiky-furred, handsome, pure white tom with unusually long red and black claws, a long, soft-furred tail, and bright red eyes. He was an apprentice when his older sister, Skidfrost, was exiled from ColorClan. Even though his bright red eyes allowed him to remain in ColorClan, he left it, hoping that MonochromeClan would be better than the prejudice he would have endured there. Wants to get rid of Wishstar, so favors helping ColorClan. Has a huge crush on Steelshine. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Rainshimmer'' Quiet, passive, yet opinionated, long-haired, shaded silver she-cat with a lighter underbelly, paws, muzzle, and underside of tail, darker ears, and clear blue eyes. While quiet about it, she believes MonochromeClan should worry about itself. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Ashdust'' Small, long-legged, skinny, muscular, witty, cynical, mischievous, mottled pale gray tom, the color of smoke, small, nimble paws, a thin, short tail, large, pointed ears, and pale, glittering amber eyes. Has a crush on Cindersky, but can't find a way to tell her. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Wants to reunite with his former Clanmates in ColorClan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Cindersky'' Tiny, long-furred, quiet, lonely, fluffy, timid, silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray flecks scattered throughout her pelt, and slanted, sky-blue eyes. Oblivious to Ashdust's crush on her. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Wants to reunite with her former Clanmates in ColorClan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Pebbleshine'' Energetic, cocky, extremely playful, pretty, yet easily made depressed, loving, longing, lonely, silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark gray-black spots scattered through her pelt, hard, stone colored, stone-like claws, and cyan eyes. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Doesn't think its fair that she was rejected from ColorClan just because of her pelt color. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Diamondtwilight'' Undersized, slightly weak, gentle, serene, studious, adorable, alluring, kind, loving, caring, slightly shy, sympathetic, cute, fluffy, long-haired, soft-voiced, musical, delicate, long-limbed, luminous, hopeful, longing, white tabby she-cat with pale silver tabby stripes, fluffier paws, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, blue crystal fore paws, clear crystal hind paws, sparkling fur, a few strands of fur that are blue or clear crystals, and bright, glowing, radiant, gem-like, sparkling silver eyes. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Is outraged by Wishstar's unfair judgement of monochrome cats. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Sootgaze'' Small, fluffy, mean, deceiving, curious, long-haired, gray and white tabby tom with bright, sooty blue eyes. Blind in his right eye. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Is angry at Wishstar for turning him and several of his Clanmates away from ColorClan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Shadowtail Fluffy pitch black tom with pale blue eyes and a bushy tail. Mates with Ivoryflower. Formerly a rogue. Bitter because he was turned away from ColorClan, where his sisters live. Roleplayed by Tardis. Ivoryflower Very pale gray tabby she-cat with white patches and pale golden eyes. Mates with Shadowtail. Formerly a rogue. Although she was turned away from ColorClan, she has accepted it and moved on, and is trying to get Shadowtail to do the same. Roleplayed by Tardis. Blacklark'' Black, sleek tom called Blacklark with a white dash across his chest and a single white fore paw. Roleplayed by Klein Ozu.'' ''Apprentices; Graypaw Skittish, shy, kind, gentle, loving, thoughtful, nice, long-haired, gray tabby tom with a mottled underbelly, chest, and underside of his tail, and pale gray-green eyes. Doesn't want to help ColorClan due to his own fear. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Moonpaw'' Short-haired, cheerful, somewhat hyperactive, light gray and white she-cat with darker gray paws and silver-white eyes. Uncertain about helping ColorClan or keeping to her own Clan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Queens; Rosewater Soft-spoken, friendly, cheerful, kind, pinkish-gray (more gray than pink) she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, short, smooth fur, and light pink eyes. Believes in helping all cats, regardless of their Clan. Ironstar's mate. Roleplayed by Leia.'' : Kits; Berrykit, Mosskit, Soundkit, and Ghostkit. Fostering Tigerkit and Nearkit. ''Kits; Berrykit Arrogant, high-strung, cocky, mischievous, pinkish-gray tom (also more gray than pink) with a striking pink nose, white forepaws, a short tail, and pinkish-gray eyes. Ironstar and Rosewater's son. Mosskit, Soundkit, and Ghostkit's brother. 1 moon old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Mosskit'' Sweet-faced, gentle, mute, small, fluffy white she-cat with light green moss stains scattered through her pelt, a long tail, and dark greenish-gray eyes. Unable to speak, and communicates through her siblings. Ironstar and Rosewater's daughter. Berrykit, Soundkit, and Ghostkit's sister. 1 moon old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Soundkit'' Loud, hyperactive, friendly, long-limbed, light silver tabby she-cat with white paws, a black tail tip, and pink eyes. Ironstar and Rosewater's daughter. Berrykit, Mosskit, and Ghostkit's sister. 1 moon old. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Ghostkit'' Apathetic, quiet, long-haired, short, pure white tom with gray eyes. Has selective hearing, and tends to ignore authority. Ironstar and Rosewater's son. Berrykit, Mosskit, and Soundkit's brother. 1 moon old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Tigerkit'' Aggressive, yet nice, long-limbed, handsome, a gentleman, free-spirited, unique, could care less about what others think of him, black tom with a few white stripes (as well as some hard-to-see dark ginger ones), a white chest, paws, and underbelly, and dark golden-orange eyes. 3 moons old. Heavenkit and Songkit of ColorClan's brother. An AspenClan cat before it fell apart. Desperately want to be reunited with Heavenkit and Songkit. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Nearkit'' Cold, almost emotionless, calculating, determined, quiet, soft-voiced, feminine, fluffy, somewhat curly-furred, white tom with long fur, a fluffy tail with a black tip, tufted ears, and coal-colored eyes. 0 moons old. Mysteryheart and Mothfur of ColorClan's son. Mellowkit and Searchkit of ColorClan's brother. Given to MonochromeClan out of Mothfur's fear that Mysteryheart would be exiled because of him. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Elders; Solarfrost Elderly, slow, soft-spoken, black she-cat with a grayed muzzle, a white tail tip and dash on her chest, and pale gray eyes. A purist who believes MonochromeClan should remain away from ColorClan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Members; See here for details. RPG; (Finally getting this Clan started!) Ironstar paced in his den, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to help ColorClan get out of Wishstar's reign, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure of what the rest of the Clan would think. He knew Rosewater wanted to help ColorClan, but the rest of MonochromeClan? ''Take a deep breath, Ironstar, he told himself, trying to stop pacing and calm down. Don't try to do anything at the moment. If the situation becomes dire, help by any means necessary. If ColorClan can handle it on their own, don't bother. Anidala and Shipper! 01:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- (This is continued from ColorClan.) Steelshine was hunting with Rainshimmer and Moonpaw when she found what looked like a large patrol led by ColorClan's deputy Mysteryheart on their territory. "Back off, ColorClan!" she hissed at them, fearing that they were invading. "Relax, Rainshimmer," Mysteryheart mewed. "We're not here for a fight. These six cats tried to join ColorClan, but they were turned away by Wishstar for being too monochrome. We were hoping that Ironstar would accept them as MonochromeClan warriors." Steelshine huffed, "Well, you got my name wrong again, Mysteryheart. I'm Steelshine, remember? Anyway, I'll take them back to camp and see if Ironstar'll take them." The black tabby's eyes widened. "My deepest apologies, Steelshine. I keep getting you and Rainshimmer mixed up. But thank you. I'm sure they'll appreciate it as well." "Yeah, yeah, now scram!" .::. Back at camp, Ironstar found Steelshine's hunting patrol returning with a large amount of unfamiliar cats. Rainshimmer spoke before Ironstar could ask any questions, "Ironstar, Mysteryheart brought these six cats--Ashdust, Cindersky, Pebbleshine, Diamondtwilight, Sootpaw, and Tigerkit--over here after they were denied membership in ColorClan. They are interested in joining MonochromeClan as warriors except for Tigerkit, as he is far too young." The tabby tom nodded in understanding. "I see." He then leapt up onto the Shaded Ash Branch, a long, sturdy branch of an ash tree that is devoid of leaves (the tree shades the camp in the afternoon). "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Shaded Ash for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. As the cats gathered, he continued, "Cats of MonochromeClan, these six cats would like to become warriors of MonochromeClan after they were denied membership in ColorClan." Soulfeather's ears pricked up at that. They were turned away just like his older sister was. "Ashdust, Cindersky, Pebbleshine, and Diamondtwilight, please come forward." The four cats all stepped forward. "Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend MonochromeClan, even at the cost of your lives?" "We do!" all four replied in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan, you are all officially warriors of MonochromeClan, and we welcome you. Sootpaw, please come forward." The gray and white tom stepped forward as Ashdust, Cindersky, Pebbleshine, and Diamondtwilight all stepped back. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend MonochromeClan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," he replied firmly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from now on you will be known as Sootgaze. StarClan honors you for your curiosity and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MonochromeClan." Sootgaze gave a respectful lick to Ironstar's shoulder before backing up. "Tigerkit," continued Ironstar, "since there is no official ceremony for a kit to join a Clan, you will be cared for by Rosewater until you are of apprentice age. We welcome you as a MonochromeClan cat." The Clan began cheering, "Ashdust! Cindersky! Pebbleshine! Diamondtwilight! Sootgaze! Tigerkit!" Ironstar mewed, "MonochromeClan dismissed!" as Tigerkit scrambled off to Rosewater and her four kits. "Hi!" the black kit mewed. "I'm Tigerkit! What are your names?" The pinkish-gray tom replied, "I'm Berrykit, and the moss-stained kit is Mosskit. She can't speak, so we speak for her." The silver tabby added, "I'm Soundkit!" Lastly, the white tom replied, "Ghostkit." Anidala and Shipper! c: 19:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Steelshine and Soulfeather returned from their patrol carrying a small white tom kit. Ironstar took notice of this and padded over to them. "Who's this little guy?" he asked, curious. Steelshine replied, "His name is Nearkit. He's the son of Mysteryheart and Mothfur in ColorClan, but she gave him to us to protect her mate." Soulfeather added, "He's entirely monochrome, and with how Wishstar is, I'm not surprised she gave him up." Ironstar nodded. "Rosewater will care for him, I'm sure. Nearkit is welcome here." Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 12:26, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Berrykit, Mosskit, Soundkit, Ghostkit, and Tigerkit watched as Rosewater entered the nursery carrying a small white kit. "Who's that, momma?" asked Soundkit, wanting to know why there was a new cat in the nursery. Rosewater replied, "This little guy is Nearkit. His parents and siblings are ColorClan cats, but because of his fur, his mother gave him up to make sure that he and his father would be safe." "Does that mean his father's monochrome?" asked Ghostkit. Rosewater nodded. "He's just like me!!" squealed Tigerkit with happiness. "I can't wait to get to know him!" 13:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Luna